The train
by Georgine
Summary: One night, while travelling Ed and Winry find themselves being physically to close to each other.


They were sleeping in the train, on the lower bench. Except for none of them was actually sleeping.

They were laying on their sides, Ed stuck between Winry and trains wall, his front pressed against her back. He tried to move away a few times, but she would just press harder against him and besides, there was just not enough space. Previously she had asked him to lay with her for a while, as she sometimes did in the past. It never led to anything, they would speak while keeping a respectable distance, until Winry fell asleep and then Ed would usually leave. Of course, he always wanted to stay, but he had to rush to find some privacy in his own room and then he was too embarrassed and ashamed to come back.

This time there was no distance between them and it was somewhat troublesome. Before falling asleep Winry took his hand in hers and put it on her belly. Now, every time Ed tried to free his hand and escape, she just wouldn't let him go, but murmured something dissatisfiengly.

It seemed that Winry was asleep. She was breathing steadily and wasn't responding to him whispering. Meanwhile Ed had some troubles breathing at all. He was suddenly aware about his breathing and his heart was going insane, it was beating so loud and fast he was even afraid that Winry would hear it and wake up. His body wanted to breathe very quickly, but he tried to suppress it, as a result his chest movements were erratic and too deep. And last, but not least, the presence of a girl right next to him, naturally affected his manly parts that reacted accordingly. He blushed and tried to move away, but she just pressed harder against him.

What a terrible situation to find yourself in!

Winry bit her lip smiling cunningly. She was really happy that she is a girl and her body does not betray her like that. She could be looking Ed directly in the eyes, thinking about doing all sorts of perverted things to him, and he would never know how aroused she is.

She was extremely aroused, by the way. Her pelvic region was so hot, that it probably radiated heath like a stove. Her vagina was all swollen, just asking for some touching and rubbing and Winry got this extremely strange but strong tingling feeling at her fingertips. But she was breathing calmly, resisting all Eds attempts to run away. She would let him go later. Maybe.

Winry felt that Ed was not really comfortable in this whole situation, but preferred to ignore it pretending to be asleep. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers on her bare skin and his erection pressing against her butt. He was gasping for air and she felt his burning breath on her neck. It was extremely sexy. He did not dare to move his hand anywhere, but sometimes he made small movements with his fingertips and that was almost enough for Winry.

Ed eventually gave up trying to escape. All his attempts just ended up in her moving even closer and rubbing her ass against his erection a little. It was almost unbearable; he had to clench his teeth not to groan. She shouldn't do this at all, or she should continue doing so until he comes. But no, she just teases a little and stops.

He feels her belly skin with his hand. Her skin is so soft and nice. He tries not to think about touching it with his lips. Ed makes small movements with his hand just to feel this wonderful silky skin of hers. He trembles at the thought that Winry would wake up: it would be so humiliating that he would rather jump out of the train, to avoid looking her in the eyes and explaining that having a hard on while being in such close proximity to an opposite gender is perfectly natural.

Fuck. He wants to fuck her so badly. Although, he would probably be done in the middle of a second thrust.

Ed inhales the smell of her skin, smell of Winry. He is acutely aware, that his hand is just between her breasts and her panties, but does not dare to move in either direction. She does it for him. After all, it is completely natural for her to put her hand there; it's just that now she holds his hand too. Its intoxicating and Winry is surprised by herself, how courageous the night had made her. Now Ed's hand is under her shirt, and his fingers are almost touching her nipple. Her nipple became hard and begs for some attention. She feels how wet and slippery her vagina has become. "Please Ed, just move your hand", she begs in her mind, but he seems to ignore her.

Now he is completely paralyzed. After not moving for an eternity he exhales loudly. If she wakes up he is dead. His erection is killing him, it asks for action, but there is none. He lies still, he does not dare to move. His hand is on girls breast and she is sleeping. Where is a way out of this situation? Ed wants to cup her breast in his hand, to play with her nipples, but he is deadly afraid to wake her up.

"Please, Ed, just touch it…"

Sometimes when she fixes his automail back at home, she does not wear a bra. It's like she is teasing him on purpose. She bends next to him, and Ed can see her cleavage and even her nipples through her white tank top. Once the weather was so hot and she was working so hard, that a single drop of sweat run down her skin until it disappeared in her cleavage between her breasts. Was she aware of what she was doing to him? He had to excuse himself saying that suddenly he didn't feel so well. That night he could not sleep at all. Next day he had troubles looking her in the eyes without blushing. When he does, he feels like she now what kind of stuff he was thinking about all night. But it's just nonsense.

When Winry works on his leg she thinks mostly about one thing. If she could stop the time, she would do that right now and then she would take down his pants to see how his dick looks like. She would also take time to touch his body, his abs, his lips. She dreams that he would kiss her and touch her in every possible way, but he just averts his eyes and ignores her completely or does a little small talk. He likes to discuss the weather and other innocent things. She looks at his lips for a second a dreams of kissing him. And sometimes she does, when she is finished with her work, sometimes she kisses him on the cheek and wishes good night. It's not what she really wants, but it's better than nothing. She wants him to press her hard against the wall, and grab her ass, and kiss her violently, and bite her lip, until her legs would be so wobbly that she would not be able to stand. But it seems that he does not feel the same way about her. Or at least he didn't until now.

She moved a little and his hand brushed over her nipple. It was like a lightning going through her body and echoed in her clitoris, but she did not groan, just exhaled a little louder, hoping that he would not hear that.

Eds head almost exploded. Fuck. How is that possible? His hand was now holding her perfect breast, her nipple was pressing strong against his palm. Heavenly Gods! Fuck. He moved his hips a little bit. He wanted to fuck her brains out. Winry was sleeping. He squeezes her breast a little bit, it was so soft while the nipple was so hard. Ed wondered, what her nipples looked like.

Not controlling himself he slipped his metallic hand between their bodies into his pants and made a really slow stroke from the base to the tip ad back. It was excrutiangly slow, yet he moaned very quietly and his breath started trembling.

Winry always dreamed about seeing him masturbating. She would want to see his concentrated face and how he would take his penis in his hands, and his pleasure, and how he would cum. And now… Is he really? Ed was moving really slow, so she had doubts, maybe she was just imagining it. But then he moaned and squeezed her breast a little bit and she was sure. He was definitely stroking himself!

As he slowly continued his hand began moving around her breasts, gently caressing them. His index finger was circling around her nipple and it was so much pleasure. Winry began to breath a little bit faster and let go of his hand, but Ed didn't notice it.

Was he really touching real Winry's breasts while jerking off? He pressed harder against her, it was like a dream, he fondled her breast, nuzzled and started to move a little bit faster. Still, too slow. It was like a slow yet very delightful torture.

Winry felt his warm breath on her neck, his hot hand on her breast and his slow stroking movements against her back. She was afraid to move, not to scare him off. Her panties were already soaking wet from arousal, she dreaded and dreamed of Edward slipping his hand in to feel it. What if he put his fingers inside her? He would feel her embaracing wetness. She was thinking about it, when she felt his mouth on her neck and a slow movement of his tongue. She gasped. Yes! Ed was kissing her from behind on the neck while stroking his hard cock. It was hard not to moan and beg for more.

Now Ed was not mistaken. She lost her breath! Ed tried to lick her neck again. Softly and slowly. She inhaled heavily and exhaled loudly. He froze. He woke her up. Fuck!

Winry realized that she gave herself out. Well. What now?

Ed slowly removed his hand from her breast. As if it would change something. As if she would somehow not notice, that he was grabbing her boobs and jerking off while she was asleep. Well, that's awkward, isn't it?

Winry felt him breathing hard against her neck, as if he just run a marathon or something. His hand was slowly moving away from her breasts and she prayed just for one thing.

Is there any way to disappear from this world completely right now, so that he never has to look into her eyes again. He would burn in flames of embarrassment if he had to.

Eds hand was slowly gliding down, barely touching Winrys skin. Then, suddenly, she felt his tongue on her neck, once again. She moaned very quickly and quietly.

Holy…! Her moan could not be interpreted any other way. Her moan… It was so intoxicating, that his head went spinning. This low sound coming from Winry… He continued to touch her belly with his fingertips with gently circular motions and kissed her neck again.

Winry tried to control herself, but it was impossible. She felt his teeth and tongue on her neck, and his touches all over her belly. There was no way, she could ignore that and not react to it, now that all Eds attention was focused on her. He was her sexual fantasy even since she had her first one. And now, his strong hands were taking care of her and his gentle lips were kissing her. She was gasping for air, trying not to groan with pleasure. But her breathing gave her away. Completely. She felt her face turning red.

Ed slipped his hand up, to get rid of her hairs that were getting in the way of kissing her neck. And she once again felt his erection pressed against her butt. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to put his hard penis into her and fuck her rough, until he cums. Winry imagined it.

Edward was hypnotized by her breathing. It was fast and emotional, and sometimes it was accompanied by a small whimper. He had no idea, that it would get him so aroused. He felt the need to fuck her brains out, to continue listening to her moans and whines.

Winry was all shaking and moaning just from kissing her neck and touching her belly. She was almost going crazy. But it wasn't enough. Her labia were almost hurting from tension. She needed to guide his hand to her most sensitive spots, but Winry was mortified by this idea. It was too shameless. Every time his hand went down she hoped, that it would eventually slip into her panties, but it didn't. She decided to guide his hand on a count of 10. And counted to 10 a few times.

He then began to kiss her ear and pulling it gently with his teeth. She usually imagines it happening when he would be fucking her from behind. It was a nice fantasy, very sexy. Ed would take her hips and steady her with his hands, then pound into her sometimes harshly, but sometimes slowly, so she could feel every inch of cock penetrating her, and, maybe, even slap her ass a few times. This fantasy gave her bravery to take his hand and guide it into her already wet panties.

They both gasped. Winry arched her back unable to bear sudden wave of pleasure. Ed was shocked. His middle finger entered her vagina. It was tight and slippery, and so hot. Imagine putting a dick into this tight hole. How would that feel?

Winry began quickly stroking her clitoris with his hand and even moving her hips to meet his hand.

Ed wanted her hand on his cock, jerking it off. But he couldn't make himself ask for it. He was going insane from everything that was happening around and could only whisper into her ear her name.

"Winry… Win… Oh… Winry"… He was moaning uncontrollably and thrusting against her ass with his cock, his hand was touching her vagina and his middle finger even finger-fucking her sometimes.

He continued to whisper completely incoherently and then she suddenly started twitching and shivering, breathing deeply and moaning in an extremely sexy way. It lasted for a few seconds, but Ed was struck by a realization that she probably came. This was enough for him to finish, jizzing in his pants, without even touching his dick.

The morning after was quite awkward. Al was a little bit surprised at how these two started avoiding eye contact and stopped talking to each other, but he figured that they just had a fight and it would soon pass.


End file.
